


The Competition

by writingcommander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's POV, F/F, Kinky, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcommander/pseuds/writingcommander
Summary: There is no plot. Just a one shot, kinky sex story. Written in Clarke's POV.





	The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not about a competition. However, it was written after my friend and I had a competition on who could write a kinkier sex story. Have fun
> 
> Ending has been updated!

My body was heavy and buzzing when I felt Lexa straddle my thigh. She pressed up against my sleeping body and kissed my lips lightly. I loved this side of her. The insatiable side that woke me up in middle of the night for more. She sucked my lips slowly but I kept my eyes closed a little longer. She impatiently began grinding on my thigh as her tongue moved into my mouth. I couldn't stop my hands from gripping her hips. She pulled away and I finally opened my eyes. 

"Mmm Lexa," I said. 

"Finally," she replied as she moved up my body. 

She followed my eyes and smiled when I groaned at the collar around her neck. I pulled her on top of my clit and let her grind on me slowly. She leaned over and grabbed the leather leash from the nightstand. I kept grinding under her as I watched her snap it into her collar. 

"I want to try something. I'll stop if you pull hard enough," she promised. 

I nodded and relaxed into the bed with her leash wrapped around my hand. She bent down and kissed my neck, still grinding her soaked pussy on mine. My hand grabbed her ass and kept moving with her.

Lexa lowered herself until she was straddling my thigh again. I noticed the candle in her hand and inhaled a deep breath. She tilted it and let the wax drip on to my skin. I dug my fingers into her hips and told her to keep going. She moved lower and dripped some down my stomach. I knew what she wanted. I knew the side of me she was craving. I tugged on the leash until her lips were on mine. I kissed them lightly and moved my hand into her hair. I smirked and flipped us over. She laughed until she felt my fingers on her wet clit. She arched her back and whimpered lightly. I rubbed her clit slowly and moved down to tease her entrance. She kissed me harder and tried to beg. I slapped her pussy before I continued rubbing her clit. 

"Please. Please make me your slut. I need you," she begged. 

I lowered her collar and sucked on her neck, biting and nibbling until I left my mark. I teased my hand down her cunt and felt the juices that stuck to her thighs.

"I wanna fuck every one of your holes until you know exactly who owns you," I whispered into her ear before I rolled off the bed. She was about to complain when she saw me bring back a box. 

"What's in the box, Clarke?"

I smirked, took off my panties and shoved them into her mouth. 

"You'll find out soon enough. Now suck on that," I commanded.

She moaned and squeezed her legs together. I reached down and grabbed the cuffs from the floor and began tying her hands. I sucked her nipple and kissed down her stomach until I was at her dripping pussy. I did want to tease her until she begged but I couldn't deny myself one long lick. I heard her moan into my panties and tug on the restraints the second my tongue licked around her clit. I pulled it into my mouth and sucked on her clit while my fingers thrust into her pussy. She tightened around my fingers as they rubbed her spot and I knew she was already close. I pulled my fingers out and licked the juices from her thighs. 

I reached down and grabbed the other cuffs to tie her legs down then sat between her legs. I don't think she's ever looked as sexy as she did right now. She was shaking slightly from being so close, the panties hung out of her mouth, a collar on her neck with its leash between her breasts, tied down to the bed, completely at my mercy. I took my panties out of her mouth and opened the box. I took out the bullet vibrator and turned it on. I kept my eyes on hers as I trailed the vibrator up her stomach and on her breasts. 

"What are you planning to do with that?" She asked. 

"You already know the answer to that question," I replied as I moved it to her soaked clit. 

I waited for her nod then moved the wet bullet to her ass. I slid it in slowly until just the wire was left. 

"Ok?" I asked. 

She moaned her answer as I leaned down to kiss her lips. 

"I promised to fuck every one of your holes. Two more to go," I smiled. 

I let my hands roam down her body while I continued teasing her lips. I loved the way her breasts felt in my hands and the way her hard nipples rubbed my skin. I let my thigh grind into her cunt and felt her arch her back to press into me. I pushed off of her and took out the blue dildo from the box. She closed her eyes in pleasure and I pressed it to her lips. 

"Open," I said and she willingly opened her mouth. I slowly fucked her mouth, moving it in and out as I rubbed her clit. 

"Mmm fuck me, please Clarke," she moaned between thrusts. 

I took it out of her mouth and moved it down to her entrance. My fingers were wet and I brought them up to her lips. As soon as she licked my fingers, I thrust the dildo inside of her. She was so ready, it went in easily. She bit down on my fingers then sucked on them while I moved the dildo in and out of her. She gripped the sheets and began panting slightly. I knew she was getting close again. I pulled the dildo out and smiled at her groan. 

"No no no, please," she begged.

"Soon. I promise," I replied. 

"Please, please, I need to cum."

I moved up her body until I was above her face. I waited for her reaction and the tongue on my pussy was all the consent I needed. I turned around and lowered myself down on her lips. The moan that vibrated around my clit was enough to make me grip her hips. 

"Now you're mine," I said as I thrust the dildo back into her cunt. 

I lowered my mouth to her pussy and licked her thighs. I loved the way she smelled when she completely falls apart under me. I licked to her clit and teased my tongue around it as I thrust the dildo in and out of her. She moaned into my pussy and slid her tongue into me. I blew on her clit and flicked it with my tongue. I needed more, I needed to fuck her harder. I began grinding my pussy down on her face. Riding her tongue as she tugged the restraints. I knew she was getting close. But I loved making her wait until I was ready. With the way her tongue was curling inside of me, she knew exactly what I was thinking. I started grinding on her chin and fucking her pussy harder. I pulled the vibrator out of her ass a bit and pushed it back in. Moving both of the toys into her together. She was moaning and begging into me and I knew neither one of us could hold on any longer. I sucked her clit into my mouth and massaged it with my tongue. I wouldn't stop this time. I kept going until both of us came hard.

For the next few minutes, the room was silent except for the sounds of our breathing. The air smelled like sex and I smiled before I moved off of Lexa. Her body was shining with a layer of sweat and her hair was a mess. I jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. Her eyes were closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling. I sat by her side and ran the towel on her face, gently cleaning my juices. She opened her eyes and I couldn't tear my gaze away. I kissed her lips gently. 

"You ok?" I asked. 

"Mmm I'm perfect. Sleepy though," Lexa replied. 

I untied her legs and rubbed the ankles where the restraints were. Then I untied her arms and brought her wrists to my lips. 

"Turn around, I'll rub your back until you fall asleep," I promised.

She turned around and I ran my fingertips along the tattoos on her arms. I've memorized every line of her beautiful body. But I'll never get enough. 

"You're so good to me," Lexa mumbled. 

"You deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @writingcommander 
> 
> I accept prompts and I definitely accept feedback.


End file.
